


You Are My Home

by Mirai_Sakuta



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Sex, Twin!Philip and Raito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sakuta/pseuds/Mirai_Sakuta
Summary: Raito chuckled and looked directly into his eyes, “Says the pretty guy himself.”“Also, I noticed you’ve been staring at me whenever you here. I wonder if I there’s anything I could do for you?”Shotaro scoffed, “You don’t really have to do anything. It just, you remind me of someone I know, thats all,” he said.“Hmm, whoever that was must be so lucky to be treasured by you,” Raito replied. “It a shame that I wasn’t that person though. Still, would you want to know me better too?”
Relationships: Hidari Shoutaro/Raito, Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, mentioned Narumi Akiko/Terui Ryu
Kudos: 8





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it is 11:40 pm at my place and I have school tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this. 
> 
> Edited: Yes hi and hello!! Thank you for being here and share my love to Raito! Anyway, Im glad that this fic is doing fine. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking and please do enjoy it!!! 
> 
> Oh and thère is also a SEX SCENE and it was my first time writing it so it might be bad. BUT I tried my best and I pretty sure this is my first and last smut XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

“May I help you?” he said with a charming smile. Shotaro was a bit taken aback, he didn’t expect Raito would approached him first. Well to be fair, it’s no secret that Shotaro was watching him for the whole month. After all that was the first step of his plan at the beginning, befriend Raito.

“So?” Raito asked him again when Shotaro didn’t answer. Shotaro pretended to laugh quietly, “Ah sorry, I was distracted for a while.”

“Its fine,” Raito said. He placed the small glass cup that he just dried into the cabinet behind him, “So, drinks?”

“Uh, only light beer please. I don’t really want to be drunk,” Shotaro said with a small smile, his arms were rested on the counter and leaned forward a bit.

“Got it.” Raito turned around and reached for a glass. Then, he reached down to get a bottle with beer in it before pouring out the content into the glass. “Here you go, Mr……?”

“Shotaro,” he said. “Hidari Shotaro.” _Who would have thought that Raito would make a move first? Kinda remind me of Philip back home._ Shotaro thought.

“That’s a pretty name,” Raito smirked. “Just like its owner.”

Thank God the lights in the bar was pretty dim so Raito wont noticed his blush. Shotaro coughed, “How about you? Whats your name?” he asked.

“As you can see on this name tag,” Raito pointed at the nametag he wore on his vest, “Its Raito,” he said. His eyes avoided looking straight to Shotaro before he continued, “Only Raito.”

Somehow, Shotaro knew Raito would be like this. Hell, who wanted to use a name of the family that was a part of a bad childhood memories.

“Okay then. Nice to meet you, Raito,” Shotaro gave him a smile. Raito looked back at him and lean forward, “The feeling is mutual.”

Shotaro smile become a bit wider. Seeing Raito face a bit closer like this a bit satisfied him a little. After all its been a month since he saw a familiar face. Even if Raito was not really Philip, it soothed his homesickness a bit. Sure, Akiko would called him and asked how he’s doing and Philip would called him to asked how the investigation going but sometime Shotaro just missed them. He couldn’t say that to them, that just so half-boiled.

“So, I actually seen you around a lot. Even outside of my working hour. I became a bit curious about you,” Raito started. He rested his chin on his hand.

“Well,” I hope this will work this time, “When there’s such a beauty, I would be attracted for sure,” Shotaro replied, trying to be as sly as he could be.

Raito chuckled and looked directly into his eyes, “Says the pretty guy himself.”

“Also, I noticed you’ve been staring at me whenever you here. I wonder if I there’s anything I could do for you?”

Shotaro scoffed, “You don’t really have to do anything. It just, you remind me of someone I know, thats all,” he said.

“Hmm, whoever that was must be so lucky to be treasured by you,” Raito replied. “It a shame that I wasn’t that person though. Still, would you want to know me better too?”

Shotaro was brought back to his family he left at Fuuto. Yeah, he treasured them a lot. He couldn’t even think what would become of him if he didn’t have his family. It was really sad that Raito just here alone at Tokyo without anyone. From his own investigation, Raito get along well with his coworkers but outside from his work at the bar, he didn’t hang out with anyone else. Raito would just go back home and go out once a while. Sometimes, after work he just pick up random girl and brought her to a hotel. Shotaro wondered if Raito will be bored with how he live.

“Of course. I would love to make new friends,” Shotaro said.

Again, Raito chuckled. “Oh Shotaro,” his eyes looked at him intensely with a smile across his faced. “I don’t think being just friend with a pretty guy like you is enough for me,” he said. Raito’s right hand slowly crept across the counter and he rested it on top of Shotaro’s left hand, holding his hand softly.

_Oh shoot._

“Ah, I- Umm…Well-”

“How about we go somewhere after this? So we can get to know each other more.”

Shotaro was becoming more flustered that he couldn’t reject Raito’s offered.

“I got off work in 20 minutes. Let me go settle a few things first before we leave, okay?” Raito winked. He pull up Shotaro’s hand that he held and brought it closer to his lips, leaving a peck on Shotaro’s fingers before letting it go softly and proceeded to walk away.

After Raito’s disappeared from his sight, Shotaro face become so warm he thought he would combust right then and there. _No one told me he’s going to be this flirty. Well, its not like Philip nor any of the Sonozakis know him well._

He was supposed to informed Philip if he successfully make contact with Raito, as it called progression in this case. But he couldn’t told Philip that Raito and him were straight up flirting, that just arent professional! Philip would lost his trust towards Shotaro and the Sonozakis would canceled their request. Shotaro couldn’t let that happen, it would decreased his dignity as a hard-boiled detective!

Now, Shotaro could not read mind but he pretty sure Raito was insinuating something vulgar. He should reject Raito but this was the first communication between him and Raito. If he rejected him, there’s no guarantee that Raito will talked with him again! Maybe, Shotaro could tricked him. Says that he had a stomach ache or a bit drunk or he it was so late he needed to go home.

Shotaro sighed heavily then, he drank the beer until the glass was empty in one go.

* * *

There he is, Raito smiled. “Thanks for waiting, Shotaro-san.”

Shotaro just nodded and gave him a small smile.

“Shall we go then?”

Another nod.

Raito had thought about it and he was going to brought Shotaro back to his apartment. Today, he doesnt have enough money with him now because he forgot to go to the bank today. Another reason was he didn’t planned to hook up with anyone today so this was a last minute plan. He never really knew why he made a move to Shotaro tonight. Maybe he just couldn’t wait anymore? It a shame to leave such a pretty meal in front of him uneaten.

Raito glanced to Shotaro that was walking beside him silently. Shotaro was really handsome, cute even. He dressed like he was involved in a business or maybe he was an office worker, he dressed smartly and cleanly with a fedora on his fluffy dark brown hair. Its a bit rare for Raito to hook up with a guy as he mostly preferred women but Raito never actually care about gender. Like everyone else, he had a type. A handsome, a bit shy and easily flustered ticked all his box.

“Well Raito umm…how old are you actually?” Shotaro asked even though seconds later he looked like he wanted to slap himself, like it was a dumb question to ask.

“I will turn 20 this year. You?”

“Oh, it seems that you are younger than me. I’m 26.”

Older than him? Raito mentally ticked another box.

“Really? You looked young, like 22 or something.”

Shotaro didn’t say anything, he just smiled.

“How about work? You know what I work as, what about you?”

“I am a private detective.”

“Ehh, that’s interesting… Are you working on a case right now?”

Shotaro smiled fondly while looking at him, “Ah no. But I’m working under another detective as a collaboration. I wasn’t a Tokyo citizen actually.”

“I see,” Raito mumbled. He slowly decreased their distance and quietly, Raito interlocked his pinky finger with Shotaro’s. He could feel how Shotaro became a little stiff but he quickly relaxed, looking at Raito with confusion. Raito could only smile as an answer.

He couldn’t wait to devour Shotaro.

* * *

As soon as they reached Raito’s apartment, Raito couldn’t get his hand off Shotaro. Right after he successfully closed and locked his bedroom door, Raito kissed him fiercely. Shotaro was so lost in the kissed he didn’t notice the bed behind him and as a result, he fell backward bringing Raito down too.

“Your lips are so delicious,” Raito whispered. Shotaro could felt Raito’s breath on his neck before Raito went and attacked his neck with kisses and sucking his collarbone.

“Raito-Wait! I-its not good……stop,” Shotaro said under his breath but he himself knew it was a lie. He felt so good.

Shotaro could feel Raito became harder. It pressed right on his thigh, because of that Shotaro could feel himself becoming harder too.

Then, Raito started to grind down his leg onto Shotaro’s hard on, making Shotaro let out a small moan. “Raito, don’t-Ahhhnnn.”

“Yes, Sho. Just like that. It felt good right?” Raito’s voice was low as he whispered next to his ear as he ground his bulging erection just a bit lower from Shotaro’s erection.

“Raito, Raito, move your hips a bit higher please,” Shotaro pleaded, face flush. He never reached this level in a relationship so jumping straight to the sex was a bit abnormal to him. In another word, he’s a virgin. So don’t blame him when he suddenly became so needy.

“You want me to what, Sho? Say it again,” Raito teased, his hands crept under Shotaro’s shirt to reveal his smooth hard chest and pink nipples. His fingers played with those pink nubs while his mouth busy kissing Shotaro’s stomach.

“Raito, Raito,” Shotaro called.

“Yes love?” Raito asked with a cheeky smile, Shotaro looked so sexy like this. Flushing and moaning under him.

Shotaro’s hand cupped Raito cheek and pulled him up so he could looked at Raito’s face clearly. “Please, take me,” Shotaro said, seductively.

At that, Raito snapped. He unbuckled Shotaro’s belt so quick that in the next seconds, Shotaro’s pant came off him. Raito throw it away somewhere in his room. He decide to let Shotaro’s shirt and necktie on as it was so sexy on him at this moment. Raito began to kiss one of Shotaro nipple, making him moan. Then, his tongue were out to licked and teased his nipples. Shotaro couldn’t talk properly as he was so lost in pleasure, he never felt anything like this before.

Raito went up and kissed Shotaro, inserting his tongue into Shotaro’s mouth. Licking Shotaro’s own tongue and all over inside his mouth. At the same time, he was taking off his own pant and boxer. The skin to skin contact with Shotaro felt like burning his body with lust. He ground his naked erection against Shotaro’s and that got him a loud moan. At that moment Raito decided he was going to make Shotaro moan and scream so much his throat will sore in the morning, and of course his ass too.

Both of Raito’s hand went down to fondle Shotaro’s ass and rubbing his hole. Shotaro tried to suppress his moans but one of Raito’s hand grabbed his and his own erection and hold it tightly.

“Let me hear you, love.” Then, Raito began to move his hand up and down while holding it so tight, pressing their erection together. Raito groaned loudly, he could feel his erection getting bigger.

“Raito!” Shotaro sobbed. “Please! More, more more-”

“Fuck!” Raito cussed. In the blink of an eye, he hand went to open a drawer in the bedside table and he took out a bottle of lube. He poured the lube on his dick and spread it around that it become smooth and slippery. Then, he poured the lube on his hand and started to rub Shotaro’s hole. His fingers slowly made way inside his ass to open it up.

“Mmmmm!” Shotaro closed his mouth with his hand but Raito pinned both of his hands on top of his head.

“I told you, I want to hear you,” he growled and he insert a second finger and started scissoring him. Raito bit and sucked the spot under Shotaro’s ear, “Yes baby just like that. Open up for me love.”

“Raito…,” Shotaro whimpered. Raito was turned on by his voice and he slipped the third finger in and thrust into his ass.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Raito! Raito, there! It felt good there!” Shotaro wailed. Raito smirk and furiously thrust his fingers and pressed onto Shotaro’s prostate.

Shotaro unconsciously moved his hips to match Raito’s thrust. Seeing this made Raito licked his lips. Shotaro looked so attractive, so sexy, so needy, so delicious! He took out his fingers, making Shotaro whimpered, “Wait! Raito what-No! More! Please!”

“Be patient love,” Raito said, kissing his forehead and then his cheek. He hold the base of his dick and point its head to Shotaro’s hole before pushing in slowly.

Shotaro screamed, it hurt a bit but it felt so good. Shotaro couldn’t think properly anymore, his mind was in a daze. Inch by inch Raito pushed inside until all of his dick was inside Shotaro. He stopped for a while to give time for Shotaro to adjust. He push himself up and looked at Shotaro, naked, flushed and wet.

Raito knew he was big and Shotaro managed to take in all of him. Seeing them connected really gave pleasure to Raito. In addition to that, Shotaro’s face was really erotic he couldn’t help it but want more.

“Raito,” Shotaro whispered. “Please move.”

Raito went down to kiss him on the lip, this time, softly. Kissing Shotaro like he was the most precious person to him and so, so fragile. That time, Raito could only think how pretty Shotaro is and how lucky he was to make love to him.

Fuck, he cursed.

“Shotaro,” he called softly, lips centimetre apart from his. “I love you.” Raito knew that it was so sudden but he couldn’t help but felt like ‘Love’ is what he was feeling right now. He didn’t even knew what ‘Love’ was supposed to feel like.

Then, Shotaro smiled so bright. “I love you too, Raito.”

At that, Raito thrust his hip roughly. The room was filled with moaning, groaning and slapping sound. Raito kept on thrusting his dick to hit Shotaro’s prostate, pounding his ass that made so many little moans from Shotaro.

“Fuck, so tight! Shotaro!” he groaned.

“More! More Raito!”

“Sho, Shotaro, please be mine.”

“Yes, yes! Anything for you, Raito! Ahhh!”

“Mine! Forever!”

“Yours! Hyyaaaahh! Ahh! Raito!!!”

“Fuck! Mine!” he pounded Shotaro faster, harder.

“AHHH! YES! Raito so big! Mmmm! Deeper!”

“Love, love, I’m going to come!”

“Inside me please! Please!” Shotaro begged.

With another thrust, Raito released his semen inside Shotaro with strings of curses. Shotaro kept clenching around Raito to milked out every last drop of that hot fluid in him. The feeling of being filled drove Shotaro to his released, squirting out from his own dick and dirtied his own chest and Raito’s.

Raito laid beside Shotaro. When he opened his eyes, he saw Shotaro already deep in his sleep. He smiled before pulling the blanket on top of them. He slid himself closer to Shotaro and wrapped his arms around Shotaro’s waist. Then, he pulled him closer to his chest so Raito could rest his head on Shotaro’s soft hair.

For the first time in his life Raito felt so happy and content. He wished that this would continued forever and nothing will took this happiness away from him, no one will took Shotaro from him.

* * *

Shotaro woke up that morning feeling so refreshed. He could feel a pair of arms around his waist and his cheek pressed against something warm and hard. He opened his eyes and looked up.

“Raito?” he mumbled, voice scratch. That seems enough to woke Raito up too and just like that, Raito looked straight into Shotaro’s eyes and smiled so wide.

“Good morning, love,” Raito greeted him before landing a soft peck on the crown of Shotaro’s head.

Shotaro, still in daze, greeted him back, “Mornin’..”

Raito cupped Shotaro’s face and brought their forehead together. That, was where all the memories from last night came flooded in. Shotaro pushed himself away from Raito, bringing the blanket covering them to his chest.

He stood up, even though his ass felt very sore, and started to collect his cloths in a hurry. At the same time, mumbling strings of curses in a panic voice.

How could he faced Philip and the Sonozakis after this? His mission was suppose to befriend Raito then coaxed him to moved back to Fuuto. What the hell, he just let himself get fucked. He should be ashamed of himself. His dignity as a detective just vanished into thin air! He couldn’t blame Raito because he followed him around enough to know that Raito loved hooking up with people, this was just another one night stand to Raito. Thats great, he lose his dignity and virginity all the same. Yes, the sex was good but he just-

A strong arms wrapped around his chest and waist as he was trying to zip up his pant. “Raito, stop! This-”

“I love you.” Thats enough to make Shotaro stopped what he was doing.

“No,” he said, voice low. He sounded like he wanted to cry right then and there. “I-I know you. I watched you long enough to know you don’t.”

Shotaro grabbed Raito’s arms and tried to pulled them off him, “This….This just another one night stand……I-I am just another one-”

“No you are not!” Raito growled right next to his ear. “I know this seems like a fucking lie but I love you. I literally fell for you last night and all I can think about is how to make you stay.”

Shotaro rubbed his face, this was a mess. A mess he created.

“Please believe me, Shotaro. I really do love you,” Raito whispered, kissing his shoulder softly. Then, Raito grabbed his arm and turned him around so Shotaro would face him but Shotaro could only looked to the floor.

“Please Shotaro. After all you promised me you be mine forever,” Raito begged, Shotaro could hear his desperation.

What should he do? What should he said? Raito did make him felt good last night and there were no ounce of doubt that Raito could make him very happy. But what about this case? Could he just let his personal life and professional one mixed like this? This could led to only more mess to clean.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

“Its not fair,” Shotaro murmured. Slowly, he let his head fell on Raito shoulder. “You used my own words against me…”

Raito hugged him, so tight Shotaro thought he couldn’t breath. “Then-! I do anything you want so please be boyfriend! Please?” Raito whined, trying to be cute.

Shotaro laughed softly. His hand came up to pet Raito’s raven black hair. “Okay, okay Raito. I’ll be yours, as long as you want me,” he cooed.

“I want you forever and more!” Again, Shotaro laughed. Raito was unexpectedly cute.

“Wait, I almost forgot! Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?” Raito asked a bit frantically, observing Shotaro’s body. His shoulder and neck were decorated with hickeys and bite marks.

“Well, my ass felt sore a bit but its fine. I can still walk,” Shotaro replied, still thinking how cute Raito was.

“Oh,” Raito said. “So it seems I didn’t fucked you hard enough then,” Raito continued as he licked his lips, his eyes shined with lust.

Shotaro could feel himself blushing. Yup, here’s the usual seductive Raito. Not that Shotaro complaining.

“Pervert!”

* * *

They had been dating for three months already. He had been so happy with Raito in those three month. Raito treated him like a princess even though many of those time Shotaro kept feeling embarrassed as he deemed it as too half-boiled. Like, Shotaro waking up earlier in the morning to cook breakfast for both of them and Raito just came and hugged him from behind. Then, there’s also that time where Raito offered him a dance and they slow danced inside the bedroom like, here Shotaro quoted Raito, ‘a pair of newlyweds.’ It just, Raito just acted like a freaking prince charming and that always succeed in making Shotaro blushed like crazy.

But there were also time where Raito affection was a bit over the roof. Raito, apparently, were clingy. He loved to latched onto Shotaro no matter where. At their house (yes they lived together), on the train, when queuing or waiting, and even at the bar where Raito worked too. To Shotaro, Raito action just looked like he were trying to show off their relationship to everyone without a care. Also, Raito was possessive. There was this one time when Shotaro was waiting in the bar for Raito work hours to finished, a guy came to him. They talked but Shotaro could clearly see that this guy was drunk and didnt even realize he was flirting with Shotaro. So, Shotaro just let him. But when Raito saw him and that stranger, his eyes was glowing in anger and he pulled the guy by the collar. His voice laced with possessiveness as he threatened the guy so much that Shotaro needed to pulled him away. That night, Raito fucked him so rough he couldn’t walked the next morning and even though Raito apologized, Shotaro could see that he’s not really sorry and instead was very satisfied.

Its fine though, he liked what he had with Raito. Still, their relationship was unknown by Shotaro’s family and the Sonozaki. Even after three month, Shotaro didn’t have the courage to tell the truth, especially to Philip who was the person that gave this case to Shotaro.

He could tell that Philip became more disappointed day by day. The Sonozakis also saw that this case werent going anywhere and waste of money. Why? Because Shotaro expense here was incurred by the Sonozakis.

It started as a thought. Philip was always a person that care about his family a lot. Even though the Sonozakis werent exactly a perfect family, Philip still wanted to be happy with his blood family after everything he gone through. Philip being a part of Shotaro’s family made him wanted to fixed his own. So he told Shotaro how he has a twin brother that left the home when they were 16 years old. How he wished they could gathered as a family again, to right what is wrong. Even Sonozaki Ryuube agreed on it. So Philip thought Shotaro was the best man to do this job. To brought Raito back home, to Fuuto. To make thing easier, Philip told him that all his expense will be under Sonozaki.

Shotaro wanted to complete this case. He wanted Philip to be happy and reuniting family werent bad at all. So he left Fuuto and went to Tokyo, the place where Raito were last seen.

Now, he just didn’t knew what to say to Philip. Sure, Shotaro and Raito were getting along amazingly but not in the way, Shotaro assumed, Philip and the Sonozaki accepted. So whenever Philip called, he just said that it was the same. That he still cant get close to Raito.

Shotaro stared at his phone in his hand. For how-many-time-is-it he was thinking if he should tell them the truth. Before he could decide, Raito took a seat beside him on the couch. His right arm wrapped around Shotaro’s shoulder.

“What are you thinking about, babe?”

“I just……miss my home I guess.”

‘’Hmm.” Raito held his hand. “You know what, maybe on our next day off we should visit your hometown,” Raito said, kissing his knuckle.

Shotaro looked at Raito with shock, “Really?” Wait, didn’t that mean, I would complete my mission then? He thought.

“Yeah, after all it must be a good place if you miss it so much.”

Shotaro smiled, “Yes, it was my most beloved city.”

Raito, happy that Shotaro was smiling so bright, asked, “But where is it?”

“Fuuto.”

Raito froze and Shotaro noticed that. “Raito?”

Raito stood up, “I don’t want to go there. I hate Fuuto.”

“What? Why?”

“I……Is it okay if I told you this? Would you stop loving me after this?” Raito asked, he sounded so sad, so broken. Its the first time Shotaro saw him looked like this.

Shotaro stood up and cupped his face with both of his hands. Looking straight into Raito eyes, looking devastated. “Raito, I would never stop loving you no matter what you were, what you are and what you’re gonna be,” he said softly, kissing the tip of Raito’s nose.

“I……I have relatives there and I’m sure that they are still there,” Raito started. “When I was a child, they hate me. The father was a workaholic shit that strung the first sister into his business at a young age. As a result, she became so stressed and obsessed in meeting his expectation. The second sister was a good child in front of stranger but she was a cold as ice. She preferred the first brother because that brother always do as she told and let she do what ever she wanted. The first and second sister hated me and the brother just ignored me, never played with me at all.”

Raito clenched his fist. “The father ignored me in favor of the brother, who was the smarter one. The first sister hate everyone in the family but she despised the brother and the second sister for having it easy. But she couldn’t do anything to them so she resorted to let out her anger on me, knowing the father wont care at all.”

Shotaro held Raito hand tight. He knew how bad Sonozaki Saeko was but he didn’t expect her to be this bad, towards a child especially. “How about the brother and the other sister?”

“They didn’t care too. The first sister threw me inside a pond one day and they just continue playing houses like nothing happen. The maids were the ones who pull me out. Even after that, I was down with a bad fever and they make it like I didn’t exist at all.” A tear fell down to his cheek. Shotaro wiped it away with his finger, heart clenching.

“Sometime………I always wonder…What is my fault? I never did anything to them……It hurt me thinking they just…hate me naturally……Especially the brother……You see Sho, we were the same age so I thought sooner or later he would stop hating me and we could……be friend…but he never did looked at me properly….” With that the tears kept running down his face. At that moment, Shotaro felt so mad at Philip.

“I don’t get it… They just hate me! Why?!……I keep asking myself the same question everyday… Maybe because I was coincidentally there…… Maybe because I didn’t do what ever the second sister told me to do……Maybe because he noticed that I was the useless one and avoided me to prevent troubles going through his way…… I thought maybe, If I die I would finally be free…,” he sobbed. Shotaro took a breath in before letting it out slowly. His fingers caressed the back of Raito hand gently. Before he could say anything, Raito started again.

“But one day, it occurred to me that I DIDN’T do anything! It was their fault!” his voice become hard. His red eyes looked determined. “So I left. I decided to go to a school outside Fuuto. I studied hard to get accepted and I got to a great school at Tokyo. I told the father, he didn’t care what I do with my life anyway. So he gave me the money I need and I left at 16. Never once did I looked back.”

Raito kissed Shotaro softly, “And I’m here……with you…I was very,truly happy,” Raito said giving Shotaro a small smile before bringing him to a hug.

Shotaro caressed his hair.

_I’m sorry Philip. I don’t think I can complete this job._

“Raito, let just stay home on our next day off. I want to be with you, I want to let you know that you are loved by me.”

“Thank you for your understanding, Sho,” Raito whispered.

Shotaro kissed his ear, “No. Thank you Raito, for telling me that. I love you.”

“I love you too, Shotaro.”

Maybe he wont tell them ever. Maybe, in a few month, they would noticed this case was going nowhere and they would canceled it. If that happen…he had no choice but to go back home. But as long as he was allowed to, he would continue being by Raito side.

* * *

In their 5th month dating, they broke up. Or more like, Shotaro didn’t have any choice but to leave Raito.

Don’t misunderstood. He loves Raito to the moon and back, but Shotaro realizes that at the end of the day, he was only given the chance to love and be loved by Raito because of his mission. When it end, it end.

“What do you mean you’re leaving?!” Raito asked.

Shotaro was in the middle of packing his things. His train to Fuuto would be at 3 pm.

“I’m going back home, Raito,” he said, trying as best as he could to sound like he didn’t care when in fact his heart was crushing.

“Why? Why do you want to break up out of the blue? That is not an excuse, Shotaro! You will be back right? So there’s no need for us to break up!” Raito yelled.

“Do you think increasing you voice would make you win? No, Raito. I’m going back to Fuuto and thats final.”

It hurt him saying that out loud. If he could, he will continue staying here. But he didn’t have any money left for his life at Tokyo. He spent half of his savings and he couldnt just continue staying here. The Sonozakis had cancelled this case three weeks ago, he couldn’t stay any longer here because they would suspect something going on. After all-

“I have a family back at Fuuto, Raito. I have other responsibilities too. I cant ignore them. My work here was done weeks ago.”

“Then, why do we need to break up?”

“I will never come back, Raito. Its over,” Shotaro said with finality. He zipped his baggage closed and pick it up.

He strode toward the door. Raito actively following him from behind. “Shotaro, wait!” Raito grabbed Shotaro’s free arm and forced him to turned around.

“.………”

“If you really want to break up with me, why are you crying?”

Shotaro didn’t realize since when the tears had came out, wetting both of his cheek. He needed to go, before Raito convinced him to stay. So he pulled back his arm harshly.

“Good bye, Raito,” he said before hurriedly went out from the house, walking as fast as he could to the train station.

Raito never ran after him.

* * *

“Wait, I left my book at the agency. Stay here okay,” Philip said before walking down the path towards the agency.

It has been two month since he came back, since he left Raito.

Shotaro pushed aside his plate of donuts and stood up. He walked toward the edge and his arms rested on the railings. The wind of Fuuto brought him back to two month before.

He safely arrived at Fuuto. The familiar winds soothed his heart a bit. Then, he saw his family waiting. Akiko, Terui, Haruna and Philip. Smiling at him and greeting him cheerfully. He noticed that Philip’s smile was a bit restrained, maybe because he was disappointed that Shotaro couldn’t be home with Raito but nevertheless, Philip still happy to have him back. The first two weeks back home was a bit hard on Shotaro. He missed Raito so much he kept seeing him but its either just an illusion or it was Philip.

The Sonozakis, as expected, were disappointed with him. He failed them. Not knowing that the whole reason he failed was because he didn’t have the heart to asked Raito to come back to Fuuto. After all the Sonozakis did all that terrible things to him. Before, he would had thought Philip treated him a bit better but even Philip was a part of Raito bad childhood.

Shotaro sighed. He couldn’t exactly blamed Philip. Before Philip and him were close, Philip was a jerk too. Its not until they became friends and partner that he slowly change. He became more caring. He realize how messed up the Sonozakis were and he lived with Shotaro because he wanted to get away from them too. It just, maybe he really hold on to the ‘perfect family’ he had in mind so he tried to mend them all. Now, Shotaro glad that Philip was doing better.

The wind blew smoothly and the windmills turned.

Shotaro too had thought how nice is it if Raito and Philip make amends with each other. After all, they were almost the same. Like the two side of the same coin. Raito was flirty and charming yet so immature and clingy. Philip was weird and quirky yet he was independent and smart. Shotaro wanted them to be brothers again. He wanted to show Raito that Philip had change. That Philip cared about him. In the end, he didn’t say anything to persuade Raito to come with him to Fuuto and met his family because to Shotaro, Fuuto is his beloved city but to Raito, Fuuto was a city full of bad childhood memories.

Shotaro breathed out as the wind blew harder. Then, his fedora flew away and the wind now messing with his hair. Shotaro turned around to go after his fedora but his step came to halt as he saw his fedora was in someone hand.

Raito.

“Sho,” he called sweetly. His smile was as charming as Shotaro remembered.

Shotaro thought it was another illusion but Raito was so vivid and bright in front of his eyes there’s no way this was his another delusions. So, only one way to know.

He ran.

He ran straight to Raito, throwing himself in Raito arms. The warmth Raito’s body radiated was enough to confirm that this is Raito. Shotaro was too shocked, too surprised to say anything so he instead hugged him tightly.

“I’m home, Shotaro,” Raito said, his arms wrapped around Shotaro’s waist. Another hand came up to put the fedora back on his head. Then, Raito looked straight into his eyes, “Because my home is you, love. It will always be you. So no matter where you go, even to the depth of hell, it will be my home as long as you’re there.”

Shotaro felt like he would cried right then and there so he leaned forward and placed his lips on Raito’s. Raito arms brought him closer, kissing him deeper.

“I miss you,” Shotaro whispered between kisses. “And I’m sorry…”

“Its okay, love. I miss you too,” Raito said softly and kissed Shotaro’s neck. Shotaro smiled so wide he hurt his cheeks. He tilted his head to expose more of his neck, letting Raito kissed and sucked on his bare skin. Shotaro sighed in happiness. This felt really familiar and felt really good.

“Shotaro?” another familiar voice. Shotaro looked right behind Raito and there he saw Philip.

_Shoot._

Raito had stop kissing him because he could feel Shotaro became stiff suddenly.

“Who is that person?” Philip asked, confusion was all over his faced. Why was this stranger draped all over Shotaro like that? Was this guys really is a stranger?

Raito turned around to face Philip and they both were shocked.

“Philip, I- Please don’t assume-”

“Ah, so its you Sonozaki Philip,” Raito cut him off and said with a deep voice. His smile vanished and his eyes glare intensely towards Philip.

“Raito, is that really you?” Philip took a few steps forward.

“Dont asked stupid question. And here I thought you’re suppose to be the smart one,” Raito sneered at him.

“Raito!” Shotaro tugged on his sleeve. “Don’t say that to your own brother!”

At that, Raito looked disgusted. “Him? Sho, I told you before. That thing wasn’t my brother. I don’t have a family,” he said coldly.

“But you are still a Sonozaki by blood and Philip here is your twin brother,” Shotaro tried to persuade him.

“Wait, Shotaro,” Philip intervened. “I thought you said that you cant even get in contact with him at Tokyo? Now you’re letting him kissed you?”

“I can explain Philip.”

“’That obviously was a lie. Shotaro is my boyfriend. We have been dating for 7 month,” Raito gloated. “I’m only here just to bring him back to Tokyo with me where we can be happy together again,” he said, holding Shotaro’s hand.

“Hah?” Philip was lost. He didn’t understand this at all.

“You know I cant do that, Raito. I have my own family here at Fuuto,” Shotaro told him. He walked toward Philip and put a hand on his shoulder. “Philip is a part of my family too.”

Raito’s eyes were wide opened. “You’re telling me that the reason you left me was because………because of this thing?!” Raito screamed.

“Raito, please! You are being immature now!” Shotaro tried to calm him down. At the blink of an eye, Raito attacked Philip and pinned him down to the ground. His eyes held malice in them. Shotaro was shocked and so was Philip, he couldn’t even move.

“Then I suppose,” Raito growled. “I should just kill him.”

“WHAT? NO!” Shotaro pulled Raito up to him, bringing his face closer. “If you do that. I will hate you forever.” Shotaro really didn’t want to threatened him but this was the only solution he could think of now.

“Wait, that isnt fair!” Raito protested.

“Well, you promise me you gave me everything I want,” Shotaro said sternly. “And I want you to make amends with Philip and the Sonozaki.”

“But Shotaro, they hated me! Why would I go back just to get hurt again?”

“I didn’t hate you, Raito,” Philip voiced out. “I know I’m an asshole to you in the past and I never going to deny nor excuse what I did but-” Philip grabbed Raito’s sleeve. “I want to be a person! I realize my mistake. I learned how precious families and friends are. So that’s why I ask Shotaro to bring you back. So we all can be family again.”

Philip looked at Raito who now was facing him but Raito gaze was directed at the ground, avoiding to look at Philip’s face. “Please Raito . I regretted all I did and didn’t do to you. I would kneel and beg for your forgiveness if I had to.”

“See Raito,” Shotaro said, holding Raito’s hand. “He changed Raito. He was a better and more caring now. He is a family. I don’t know about the other Sonozakis but I can assure you, Philip will not do the same mistakes again.”

Truthfully, Raito was doubting all of this. This was the guy who pretended like he didn’t exist back then. Also, if he could meet him here, there were chance he would bump into the others too. Raito glanced to Shotaro who was looking at him expectantly. Shotaro was so sure and Raito always believe in him. Shotaro would never lie to him because he loved him after all.

His eyes looked back at Philip. He looked like he meant it, that he really was guilty.

Then, something came to his mind.

[ _“……you remind me of someone I know, thats all,” he said._ ]

[ _“Hmm, whoever that was must be so lucky to be treasured by you.”_ ]

Suddenly, a flame erupted from deep inside him and it rised up so high.

_Does Shotaro………_

“Fine then,” Raito said. “But I want to live with Shotaro.”

Shotaro and Philip smiled in relief. They both nodded, agreeing with Raito’s condition. Shotaro put a hand on Philip shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

_Does Shotaro actually liked Philip?_

“Wait. What do you mean you ‘asked Shotaro to bring me back’?”

* * *

Raito was doing great. Kinda.

When Philip and Shotaro brought him back to the agency, they introduced him to Akiko, Terui and Haruna. At first, Raito was a bit hostile toward them but after learning that Akiko and Terui were married, he became calmer with them. When Raito’s appearance at Fuuto reached his family, they wasted no time coming to the agency (Raito refused to go to the Sonozaki Manor.)

Seeing all his family members in one living room (except for Kirihiko who was on a business trip) made Philip’s heart swelled with happiness. Sure, it was a bit awkward and tense. So he and Shotaro tried to lift up the mood a little (Raito refused to let Shotaro leaved his side.)

Still, it was a bit better that what Philip thought this meeting would be. Wakana-nee-san and Saeko-nee-san both apologized to Raito. His mother, who werent good with words, hugged Raito tightly. His father did not apologized directly but he did invite Raito to eat dinner tomorrow. Shotaro coaxed him to go of course, with Shotaro’s company.

That was another thing Philip noticed. Raito really loved Shotaro. Whenever he saw Shotaro, Raito will be right next to him. They slept together on the single bed but he never heard Raito complaining about it. When he asked Shotaro about it, Shotaro just blushed and told him that Raito liked to cuddle with him or being closed to him so the single bed help with that. Sometime, Philip just smiled watching them being domestic with each other when they didn’t notice him. It just make him happy to know that Shotaro, one of his family member too, was happy.

Raito was sarcastic and snarky with Philip but he thought it was because it was just his personality, his usual behaviour. Philip was grateful enough that Raito did not ignore him and replied back when Philip tried to communicate with him. Their relationship were getting better. 

Or so he thought.

Philip went out from the garage to search for some snacks. He needed it so he could stay awake and do a researched on bike modification. He wondered if this time Shotaro would agree on his ideas.

Then, he saw Raito, kneeling down right beside the bed where Shotaro was sleeping peacefully. Raito’s hand caressing the back of Shotaro’s hand gently.

“Trouble sleeping?” Philip asked, smiling.

“Yes.”

“Mind sharing it with me? I pretty sure I can help you.”

“I was thinking about something.”

“Oh?” Philip stepped forward, becoming more interested. “About what?”

“About how to convince Shotaro to come back with me to Tokyo.”

Philip frowned. He thought they had been cleared about this. Shotaro said so himself. He wanted to stay at Fuuto.

“Raito, Shotaro told you already. He wanted to stay here,” Philip mentioned. Maybe he should be understanding. Raito was Shotaro’s boyfriend and Philip could clearly see how possessive and clingy he could be.

“Then you should go,” Raito replied.

“Huh?”

Raito stood up and faced him. His eyes were cold and his voice was low.

“I know.”

“What?”

“I know what you are hiding Philip.”

“I don’t think I understand what you-”

“I am not blind, Philip,” Raito cut him off. “I know you liked Shotaro.”

Philip heart almost stop.

“I can see how you looked at Shotaro. I know you want what I have with him too. You like him and you want him,” Raito said. “Unfortunately, that is not going to happen. I will make sure you would never have any chances with Shotaro. Got that?”

Philip stayed silent. He was speechless.

“Now go away. Back to where you’re from,” Raito hissed.

Slowly, Philip stepped back and walked back into the garage. He sat on his chair and looked straight to his computer’s screen. He wondered, what kind of drug was Raito on?

Philip sighed heavily and opened up the internet browser. Wasn’t Shotaro supposed to tell Raito? It seems that he needed to research about something else because he really didn’t know how to do this, to tell Raito what the truth really is.

His fingers tapped the letters on the keyboard and typed into the search bar.

_/How To Convince Your Twin Brother That You Are Aro Ace/_

And……enter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> I will try my best and write more fic! Thats all for now,
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Mirai Sakuta


End file.
